Moonslayer
by anonymously ambiguous
Summary: What if the Shinigami left something else in Naruto behind after the Kyubi was sealed? How will affect the future Hokage? How will it change the Ninja world? Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Parent's love and a Shinigami's gift

_October 10, Outside of Konoha_

The Fourth Hokage and his wife stood in front of a ceremonial alter holding a child, a large claw impaled through both of them.

"It's time for me to go Kushina, I'm going to perform the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki** and try to leave a bit of my chakra in Naruto, too!" Minato began, "We don't have much time, if you have anything left to say to Naruto…" he left the statement hanging while focusing on the seal.

Kushina nodded and took a couple of deep breaths. Then she gave Naruto a sad smile knowing these words would be her last to her son before she met Naruto again later.

"Naruto…" she started, "Naruto, don't be a fussy eater, eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy! Take your bath every day, and go to bed early and sleep well!" As she spoke Kushina shed a couple of tears, but she continued on.

"Make friends, it doesn't matter how many just make sure they're real friends, even a few is enough," Minato smiled as his wife spoke. "And study your ninjutsu, I was never very good at it, maybe you will be," At this Kushina gave an embarrassed smile but it turned genuine as she continued. "Everyone has things they're good at and things they're not. Don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure you listen to the teachers at the academy okay."

"And remember, avoid the three vices of shinobi; don't borrow money if you can help it, save what you earn from missions; no drinking until you're 20, and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body; and as for women, well I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in this world, and you'll want a girlfriend someday, just try not to pick a weird one, try to find someone like your mother," at this Kushina's smile got wider, "and the fourth warning, watch out for Jiraiya." Kushina chuckled at the thought of the perverted hermit and the boy's godfather.

She paused as breathing was becoming more difficult. "Naruto…" She began when she caught her breath again as her eyes began to mist over at what her son would have to endure by himself, "You're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering, just remember who you are! Find a goal, a dream and don't stop trying until it comes true." Kushina was now shedding tears at the thought of not being there for her only son.

"There's …." She started, "There's so much more I want to say, to teach you about. I want to stay with you, I love you Naruto."

Minato listened as Kushina imparted her motherly wisdom onto their son. Kushina then turned to him when she finished, "I'm sorry Minato, I took all our time…" She began.

"It's okay." He replied then he looked at Naruto, "Naruto, this is your father. Listen…" he paused to ease his own breathing, "to your motor-mouth mother." He said with a smile. He then finished the seal as both parents life force began to fade and the Kyubi was sealed into their sleeping son.

As the young couple took their final breaths, the Shinigami summoned by Minato's **Shiki Fujin** watched. It looked at the boy before him. The young couple that had given their lives for this boy had died too far ahead of schedule. He then took a look into the boy's future and saw the trials the boy would endure. He then touched his finger to the seal on the boy's stomach. 'A gift…' it thought as it faded back to the spirit world.

As the Kushina spoke, Sarutobi Hiruzen watched on from outside the barrier and cried for the young family. He regretted not being able to do anything. He watched as his successor and his wife sacrificed everything to ensure a future for their son and the village. He watched as the Kyubi disappeared into the infant. Something strange was happening however, the Shinigami Minato had summoned had not gone back to the spirit realm. In fact in hovered over the infant as if inspecting it. Sarutobi watched as the spirit touched the seal and then fade back to its realm, the barrier finally collapsing. The old Hokage didn't know what the spirit did and he grew concerned for the boy and the seal.

* * *

_October 11, Hokage Tower, Office of the Hokage_

Sarutobi had been sworn in as Hokage in the aftermath of the Kyubi attack the night before. He reacquainted himself with his old office as he waited for Inoichi to report in.

He looked over to Naruto, who was sleeping in crib beside his desk, when a knock on the door alerted him to his guest.

"You sent for me Hokage-sama?" Inoichi asked as he entered.

"Yes, come in Inoichi." Hiruzen answered. He waited until Inoichi was seated before he began.

"Inoichi I know that you have clan duties but I have an urgent mission for you." He started a serious look on his face. "I trust no one but you with this Inoichi."

Inoichi seeing the look on the Third Hokage's face immediately understood.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, what do you need of me?" he asked mentally preparing for a dangerous mission.

"I need you to perform a mind walk into Naruto, after the sealing the Shinigami did something to the seal. We need to ensure that the seal is intact and Naruto is without influence from the Kyubi. "

At this Inoichi gave the old man a questioning look. "Why not have Jiraiya have a look at the seal?"

"I have faith in Minato's skills as a seal master but there are currently unknown variables at play. Jiraiya is also currently unavailable. Are you up to it Inoichi?"

Inoichi nodded, performed the necessary hand seals, aimed his technique at the sleeping child and called out "**Shintenshin no Jutsu**" before collapsing into the chair behind him.

The Hokage could only hope nothing was wrong with the boy and the seal.

* * *

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Inoichi found himself in a vast empty space. "Makes sense" he said to himself. He was after all in an infant mind; it hadn't had a chance to develop a sense of self just yet to build a mindscape

Inoichi began to walk forward until off in the distance he saw a large structure and a man standing in front of the bars. As he got closer he could see the seal as well as the large fox behind the bars of the structure. He then turned his attention to the figure standing in front of the large cage.

The man wore a long coat as dark as midnight. He looked to be as old a Jiraiya of the sannin. His face showed experience, his eyes concealed by a dark pair of sunglasses, and face framed by long black hair.

"Who are you?" Inoichi asked the mysterious man.

"I am a piece of the boy's soul, a manifestation of his spirit energy. I guess you could also call me the Kyubi's warden." The mysterious man said.

"I see. How did you get here and what should I call you?" Inoichi asked.

"For now you may call me a Zanpaktou." The man began, causing Inoichi's eyes to widen in surprise and shock. Here he was looking at an unknown entity claiming to be a Shinigami's spirit sword.

"As for how I got here, I was awakened by the seal placed on the boy behind me was touched by the Shinigami and place some of its spiritual power upon the seal." The man claiming to be a Zanpaktou said.

"Fear not for the boy," he continued when Inoichi could only stare, "It is a Zanpaktou's duty to protect its master after all."

With those parting words the man raised his spiritual power end ejected Inoichi from the mindscape. He then turned to the Kyubi and spoke.

"So then fox do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, but the boy must prove he is worthy first." The Kyubi responded.

"There is no doubt that he will be."

* * *

_Hokage Tower, Office of the Hokage_

In his seat, Inoichi suddenly shot up taking deep breaths. He took in his surroundings, when he realized he was in front of the Hokage, he began his report.

"Hokage-sama, the boy is and will be free from the Kyubi's influence." He began. When Sarutobi threw him a questioning look he continued.

"It seems Naruto was given a powerful tool to help subdue the Kyubi."

"What kind of tool Inoichi?" The concerned old man asked.

"It was a Zanpaktou, Hokage-sama. The Shinigami Minato summoned gave Naruto a Zanpaktou."

At that news Sarutobi's eyes grew wide. Naruto was given a powerful weapon should it ever be given a physical form. At that moment he knew, Naruto would have long hard life ahead of him, but he would also do great things.

* * *

**Hello! This is my first story and I hope you guys like it! I always wondered what it would be like if Naruto had a Zanpaktou and this is what came to mind when I thought about it. This was mildly inspired by Arch-Daishou and his story Zangetsu, if you haven't read it check it out. Now there won't be any major cross-overs with Bleach except for any other Zanpaktou that may or may not appear in this story. I'm also taking other concepts from other manga and incorporating it into this story as well but hopefully I won't be making any characters so overpowered that it turns you guys away. I would appreciate any feedback you guys can give me. If you guys love it please tell me what you like about my story, but if you guys hate it please tell my why and where you feel I need to improve. Good honest constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be used to warm myself in bed at night. 'Til next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Cleave through to the Heavens, Zangetsu!

_Konoha Forest, Outskirts of the Village_

A young boy, about twelve years-old, is found sitting on the forest floor studying a scroll. Wearing black pants and a white haori over a black shirt, if someone looked close enough they would see that the inner lining of his haori was a bright orange color. A sword could also be seen beside the boy its black saya was a contrast to his white haori, its cross guard had nine points with an orange grip and a black chain at the end of the sword.

This is Uzumaki Naruto. Having just failed the academy graduation exam he was approached by Mizuki-sensei about a second exam. Naruto thinking it was too good to be true had spoken to the Hokage about Mizuki-senei's second exam.

* * *

_Office of the Hokage, Two hours earlier_

_"Hey, Jiji!" Naruto greeted the old Hokage with an air of seriousness, surprising Hiruzen with his out of character attitude. Sarutobi knew the boy purposely held himself back because of his previous academy teacher's bias, but seeing Naruto drop his fool's act was always surprising considering he wore it so well._

_"Naruto, how are you?" Hiruzen asked the boy._

_"I'm okay, Mizuki-sensei just told me about an extra credit test but the conditions are sketchy." _

_"Oh? How so?" The Hokage shot Naruto a questioning look so he decided to explain what happened earlier that afternoon during his encounter with Mizuki-sensei._

_"I see, unfortunately Naruto, no such exam exists," at those words Naruto gave a resigned sigh. "However, I also believe that we have a traitor to the village. I will administer my own test Naruto. Go ahead and take the scroll, your exam will be to learn the __**Kage bunshin**_ _**no jutsu **from the scroll in order to pass, but you will have a time limit. In order to catch our traitor we will have to act as if you had stolen it from my office. This will be classified as a B-ranked mission, is that understood Naruto?"_

_"Yeah, thanks Jiji." Naruto smiled, went in to the scroll library and was about to leave before asking "Oh yeah how much time do I get?"_

_"You will have about two hours plus however long the search party takes to find you, alright Naruto?" When Naruto nodded the old Hokage asked him to wait another second. He then pulled open a drawer and reached into it. He pulled out an earpiece and handed it to the blonde.  
_

_"Here Naruto, when your mission starts, I'll be able to contact you on this."_

_After Naruto took the earpiece and put it on, he gave a salute to the Hokage and left via the open window.  
_

* * *

_Outskirts of Konoha, Present_

**_"I think you finally got the jutsu down Naruto."_** A voice in his head told him.

'Good thing too, jiji had signaled me about half an hour ago that a team of chunin were dispatched to find me. Thanks for your help Old Man.' Naruto replied.

**_"It was your own hard work that allowed you to learn the jutsu, Naruto. Don't sell yourself short."_**

Naruto had been communicating with the spirit since he was nine, ever since he found the sword next to him in the hospital after a mishap when he was modifying some low end explosive tags for his pranks. He could never hear the Old Man's name whenever he was told it; when he would ask for it again, the Old Man would just sigh and say he wasn't ready.

Just as he was finishing, Iruka-sensei found him.

'Guess my time is up. Good thing I'm mostly finished then.'

Umino Iruka is a chunin of Konoha, he is also a Naruto's academy teacher. He cared for all of his students and tries to give them all a fair chance to succeed in his class. He had an especially soft spot for Naruto because of their similar circumstances.

"It's all over Naruto!" Iruka said his hands on his hips preparing to scold the boy for his stupidity.

Naruto just looked up at Iruka and chuckled. He decided to play the ignorant student just in case Mizuki-sensei was nearby.

"Caught me already huh sensei? Not bad, you're pretty quick sensei; I only had time to learn one jutsu." Naruto said as he put on a satisfied grin.

'He's been here practicing.' Iruka thought as he inspected Naruto, signs of wear and tear present in his appearance.

"Listen sensei, I'm gonna show you the jutsu then everything will be okay. That's how it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes." Naruto continued his ignorant act.

Iruka was baffled.

"Where'd you get a stupid idea like that?"

Naruto explained to him Mizuki's extra credit assignment so he could graduate from the academy.

"He even told me about this place." Naruto finished.

"Mizuki did?" Iruka asked and was about to question further when a barrage of kunai and shuriken pinned him to the shed nearby.

"Iruka, I see you've found our little hide away." Mizuki stated. He then turned to Naruto. "Give me the scroll Naruto."

Iruka turned to Naruto. "Don't give him the scroll Naruto! It contains forbidden jutsu that could put the village in danger. Mizuki was just using you to get the scroll for himself!"

"Don't listen Naruto, Iruka just doesn't want you to the scroll." He then sneers at the boy. "Do you want to know why, Naruto? Do you want to know why the village has always ignored your existence and why they hate you?"

"Don't, Mizuki!" Iruka yelled.

"The reason Iruka and the rest of the village hate you Naruto, is because twelve years ago the nine-tailed fox attacked the village and was sealed within you." Naruto having deduced this for some time now had just had it confirmed by Mizuki. The Old Man had always said that he was a warden to a prisoner he just hoped that the Old Man never referred to the Nine-Tails.

"Now I have a reason to kill the Demon and I'll be a hero to the village." Mizuki stated as he threw the oversized shuriken.

Naruto couldn't move. He shut his eyes expecting to die. He opened them again when he felt a drops hit his face only to see that Iruka had taken the covered him and take the shuriken to his back.

"Why, Iruka-sensei?"

"It must have been difficult for you, huh, Naruto? You were so lonely weren't you?" Iruka was sobbing as he spoke. "If only I had paid attention more you wouldn't be here like this. I'm so sorry Naruto."

"Don't make me laugh! Iruka is only saying that to get the scroll back."

At those words Naruto ran deeper into the woods.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out.

Mizuki leapt down from his branch. "Naruto is a demon, he'll just use that scroll to get revenge on the village. Didn't you see it; it was in his eyes, the eyes of the demon fox!"

Iruka pulled out the shuriken turned threw it back at Mizuki who just dodged to his left.

"Naruto isn't like that all!"

Mizuki just sneered at Iruka. "All I want to do is kill Naruto and take the scroll; I'll comeback for you later." He then leapt off to find the boy. Iruka giving chase soon after.

* * *

_With Naruto_

Naruto sat at the foot of a tree thinking about everything he had learned. He had the Old Man confirm everything that was said to him earlier; he was about to turn around and help Iruka when he saw what appeared to be himself and Iruka-sensei land in the clearing nearby. After what he assumed had been **henge** were dropped, both Iruka and Mizuki began to speak again.

"Why are you protecting that demon, Iruka?"

"I won't let scum like you have the scroll." Iruka replied with a look of hate.

Mizuki gave Iruka a sneer. "You're an idiot Iruka; Naruto and I, we're the same."

"The same?"

"Anyone can do whatever he pleases with that scroll; do you really think that the Demon Fox won't take advantage of that and use the scroll for his own power!" Mizuki answered.

Behind the tree, Naruto was listening quietly to what Iruka would say.

"You're right," Iruka said.

'So, even Iruka thinks I'm a monster.' Naruto thought, hurt that his favorite teacher even thought of him in such a way.

**_"Just keep listening Naruto."_**

"…If he was the Kyubi." Iruka glared at Mizuki and then continued speaking. "But Naruto isn't the Kyubi. Sure he acts stupid, he's clumsy, but he works hard, and knows the meaning of suffering. He is Uzumaki Naruto of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Those words Naruto brought back a distant memory of a question the Old Man had once asked him when they first met.

* * *

_Three Years ago, Naruto's Mindscape_

_Naruto awoke to find himself on top of the Hokage Mountain, but rather than overlooking the village he was looking down on a large structure with what looked like metal bars going across the top. In front of him was pedestal with what appeared to be a seal on it. It was connected to the large structure below with barbed chains.  
_

**_"We finally meet Naruto."_**

_Naruto turned to the voice behind him, what he found was an old man wearing a long midnight black jacket and a pair of sunglasses. His long black hair was blowing in the wind._

_"Who are you Old Man? And where am I?" Naruto asked looking around._

**_"We are in your inner world Naruto. As for whom I am, my name is – get-."_**

_"What'd you say your name was? I couldn't understand." Naruto asked shooting the Old Man a questioning look._

**_"I see, you aren't ready to learn my name just yet Naruto. Just know that I am your Zanpaktou." _**_The Old Man replied._

_"Hey, Old Man, what's a Zanpaktou?" _

**_"A Zanpaktou is the weapon of a Shinigami, though humans can obtain them if they have a high enough Spiritual Energy, or Reiryoku, though most humans focus on combining their spiritual energy with their physical energy to form chakra, you, Naruto, have an unusually high abundance of both. I would not be surprised if others around you began awakening their own Zanpaktou because you constantly leak Reiatsu." _**_The Old Man explained._

**_"Let me ask you a question Naruto." _**_The Old Man began again after his explanation._

**_"If you had power, what would you do with it?" _**_He questioned the young boy._

_"Honestly, I don't know." Naruto answered looking down in shame for not knowing the answer._

**_"Don't be ashamed Naruto, when you can answer that question you will be able to hear my name."_**

* * *

_Present_

After hearing Iruka's speech, Mizuki had had enough of his sentimental drivel.

"You're really gullible Iruka. You know I was going to kill you later, but I've changed my mind." Mizuki spoke as he took his last shuriken from his back. He then began to spin in in his hand to generate speed then threw it at the injured chunin. "Now die!"

'I finally understand Old Man. I know what I would do if I had power.' Naruto thought as he stood. He leapt in front of the large flying shuriken. He used his Zanpaktou to deflect it away. Naruto then spread his legs into a solid stance and held his sword parallel to the ground, blade at eye-level, both hands on the hilt.

_'If I had power I'd use it to protect the people precious to me like Iruka-sensei and Old Man Hokage.' _Naruto thought as he gathered his Reiryoku. A pressure suddenly built in the air forcing Mizuki to stumble to the ground.

**_'That is a good answer Naruto, now release me and say my name!'_** The Old Man spoke.

Naruto turned his attention to Mizuki. "If you ever lay a hand on Iruka-sensei, I'll kill you!" He spoke as his Reiatsu rose and the air pressure got thicker.

"W-what c-can you do d-demon?" Mizuki stuttered trying to sound confident but failing. The pressure the boy was exuding was unbearable; his very soul told him to run from this presence. His survival instincts told him he was facing a god among men, but that wasn't possible, he was just the scum of the village. He would show the demon he was stronger.

"I'll show you bastard! **Cleave through the Heavens, Zangetsu!**"

* * *

_Later that night, Office of the Hokage_

Naruto and Iruka stood before the Sarutobi. After giving him their reports regarding Mizuki and the scroll they were ready to leave.

"Naruto there is the matter of your graduation exam, I hope you haven't forgotten." Sarutobi said to the boy.

"Right, Jiji. I was able to learn the jutsu you told me about in the scroll." Naruto said.

"Hold on, Hokage-sama what's this about?" Iruka asked confused.

So Sarutobi explained to the confused academy teacher about his meeting with Naruto earlier and explained his conditions for Naruto graduating from the academy before turning to the blonde.

"So, Naruto let's see it." Sarutobi said.

"Alright!" Naruto then made cross shaped hand seal and gathered his chakra. When Sarutobi realized how much chakra was going into the jutsu he panicked and tried to stop the boy.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**" Alas he was not fast enough and now the room was filled to the brim with physical clones of the boy. Sarutobi and Iruka had been pressed flat against the wall due to the sheer volume of clones produced in such a small area.

"Too…much…chakra!" Sarutobi choked out.

Iruka was not faring any better as he yelled for the boy to dispel the clones.

After five minutes of sorting out the mass of clones they were gone in puff of smoke. Naruto was left standing in the middle of the room with a hand behind his head and sheepish grin on his face.

"Oops, sorry Jiji, I got too excited and put too much chakra into the jutsu." Naruto said embarrassed.

"I did learn the jutsu but by the time Iruka-sensei found me I hadn't had the chance to get the chakra control down in order to manage the numbers."

Sarutobi just chuckled at the blonde's explanation and took his seat back behind the desk. Smiling as he was proud that Naruto was able to handle the jutsu. It also confirmed for him why Naruto couldn't pass the academy test as he just had too much chakra.

"That's okay Naruto. As per our agreement, I officially pass you from the academy. Iruka if you would please." Sarutobi said pulling out a hitai-ate, smiling at Naruto's expression. His face excited at the thought of receiving a hitai-ate.

Iruka stood next to Naruto reaching up to his own hitai-ate and taking it off. He then handed it to Naruto with a proud smile on his own face.

"Congratulations on passing Naruto! Wear it proudly as Shinobi of Konoha."

Naruto, who was shocked that Iruka would give his own hitai-ate to him, accepted it then tied it around his own head. With a determined look in his eyes, he looked to the old Hokage and spoke with confidence.

"Jiji, you better watch your back! I'll be taking that hat from you soon! Then I'll surpass all of the previous Hokage!"

"I look forward to the day that you do Naruto." Sarutobi answered honestly.

"Naruto," Iruka got their attention again. "Let's go to Ichiraku's to celebrate. It'll be my treat."

Naruto smiled at his sensei. "Alright sensei let's go!"

With a quick 'see-ya Jiji' Naruto dragged Iruka off to Ichiraku's with a smile on his face and an empty stomach.

Sarutobi chuckled as the duo as they left his office. He looked to a picture of his late successor/predecessor and smiled.

'Minato, Kushina, I hope you are watching your son. He is going to be a great shinobi.'

* * *

**You might have noticed that Naruto isn't as clueless as he was in canon, I'm gonna chalk that up to Zangetsu's influence on him for the last few years (yeah we'll go with that as an official explanation), that's not to say Naruto won't get over excited and act the fool I hope the last scene in the chapter conveys that. Also i****n case you missed it Naruto has another ability that he isn't quite aware of just yet. ****I'll expand upon that in time but for now he'll be throwing it around without being conscience of it, but other characters will be immediately aware of what he is doing. Anyway did you like it? Did you hate it? Please leave a review, that way I'll know what's working and what I need to work on.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Meet the Hokage's grandson; Team 7 assembles!

_Hokage Tower_

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked over the registration files as Naruto stood in front of him waiting to be addressed. As he checked to see that everything was in order he could sense his grandson lurking just outside the door.

"Everything looks to be in order Naruto." The old hokage turned his attention to the blonde in front of him.

"However, could you please show me your Zanpaktou's released state?" Hiruzen inquired. Both Naruto and Iruka had mentioned it during their reports after the Mizuki incident but it was something he wanted to see for himself.

"Are you sure Jiji? According to Zangetsu, I have to release a lot of Reiatsu to get to what he calls is his Shikai state." Naruto asked. He didn't want to force his potent spiritual pressure on anyone who wasn't ready for it. When he received confirmation from the old Hokage, he gathered his Reiatsu and held his Zanpaktou to his side pointing toward the ceiling and uttered the release command.

"**Cleave through the Heavens, Zangetsu!**"

As Naruto gathered his Reiatsu, the air became thick and Sarutobi felt an invisible weight settle on his shoulders, but the old man carried it well, showing no signs of feeling the boy's intense spiritual pressure.

'So this is Reiatsu.' Sarutobi thought as he observed Naruto. 'It almost feels like Killing Intent, but he isn't projecting bloodlust. It's as if he is projecting pure fighting spirit, surely he doesn't have _that_ ability does he. It seems I will have to inform Kakashi to be on the lookout for it when he tests his team.'

When Sarutobi finally heard Naruto utter what sounded like a command, he watched, amazed, as the sword in the boy's hand suddenly begin to glow and change shape. When the light died down, he was no longer looking at a three foot katana, but a beautiful black blade with an edge that looked to be pure silver. The blade itself was five feet long and looked to be about three feet wide at the base. He found it interesting though that the handle was, rather than a grip, wrapped in a long white cloth that extended a couple of feet beyond the handle.

"So that is a zanpaktou. Tell me Naruto what was that you said before the sword changed forms?"

"That was a release command Jiji. Zangetsu told me when I first met him that in order to use a Zanpaktou to its true potential I first needed to learn its name; though in this form he does tell me that he has the potential to go even further. He won't tell me anymore though. Says I'm not ready yet."

As Naruto finished explaining, the door suddenly slid open, and a boy a couple years younger than Naruto came charging in yelling about defeating the old man before tripping on his overly long scarf.

Looking around confused as to why his attack failed he saw Naruto with his zanpaktou now in its sealed state as he was putting it back in its saya.

"I'm heading out Jiji. I need to get some ramen." Naruto stated but as he was about to leave, he was stopped the young kid.

"Hey! You tripped me didn't you?" the boy accused.

"You tripped on your own brat!" Naruto yelled back, getting annoyed that he was being kept from his ramen. Before either boy could say anymore a tall chunin came running in and began fussing over the younger boy. As he began to lecture the younger boy, who was now revealed to be the '_Honorable grandson of the Hokage',_ Konohamaru, he didn't notice either boy had already left.

* * *

_Outside Ichiraku's Ramen_

After having finished his meal Naruto set out to do some training, he needed to work on his **Kage bunshin**, until he noticed a set of panels along the fence that were all wrong.

"Why are you following me kid?" Naruto asked out loud.

The poorly used camouflage shroud dropped to reveal the boy from earlier, though Naruto couldn't remember his name.

"The name is Konohamaru not kid, you better remember it because it's the name of the next Hokage!" Konohamaru stated before getting excited again.

"Anyway," He continued. "Where'd you get that awesome sword? I'm sure I can beat Oji-san with one if you tell me where I can get one like it, then I'm sure to be the next Hokage!"

Naruto could understand the enthusiasm but he won't get the boy's hopes up for nothing. "Sorry Konohamaru, but Zangetsu here is a piece of my soul and I've had him for a while now; the sword itself was just there one day so you can't just go to any old weapons shop and buy a Zanpaktou."

As Naruto turned to leave, he stopped once again to see the weird chunin from before addressing Konohamaru.

"Oh, Ebisu-sensei, when did you get here?" Konohamaru asked the strange chunin.

"Honoroable grandson, you don't need something like that toothpick to become Hokage," When Naruto heard the toothpick comment he grew a tick-mark on his head. "I will show you the short cut to becoming Hokage, I know all of the tips and tricks of Shinobi and I alone can guarantee that you will become Hokage so long as you follow what I say. No need to associate yourself with unworthy shinobi." The man known as Ebisu finished his speech with a sneer hidden behind his sunglasses.

"Who are you calling a toothpick?" Naruto could let the unworthy comment pass but when the man insulted Zangetsu, he lost it.

"You may have fooled the Honorable grandson but I'm not impressed boy. I wouldn't even use it to peel my potatoes." Ebisu said, arrogance in his tone.

When Naruto heard this he quickly unsheathed Zangetsu, and with a quick release command the sword changed into its shikai form. Ebisu was so surprised to see the 'toothpick' suddenly change into a form that rivaled the zanbatou he had heard about being used by the seven swordsmen of Mist that he didn't notice Naruto charge him. That last thing was aware of has the blunt side of the blade in his midsection before he was knocked back into a building and losing consciousness. After sheathing Zangetsu again, Naruto turned to an awed Konohamaru.

"Listen Konohamaru; don't believe everything that guy says. While I'm sure he can teach you how to be a good shinobi; the path to becoming Hokage is long and full of hard work, sweat, and tears, there are no shortcuts! You want to become Hokage then do it with your own power; though you'll have to go through me, ya got that! From now on we're rivals for the title of Hokage!"

Konohamaru could only nod at his new idol and rival. "Okay aniki, but you better watch yourself! I'll beat you in no time and become Hokage!"

With those parting words, Konohamaru ran off to find his sensei for proper training; he had a rival to beat after all.

* * *

_One week later, Shinobi Academy Classroom 106_

Today was the day Naruto would find out his team placement. The previous week since meeting Konohamaru had been quiet. Naruto had decided that his jutsu weren't combat ready; he spent the week working his academy jutsu to the point where he could do them without hand seals. He also made some progress on his **Kage bunshin** to the point where he was comfortable to use it in combat; however Zangetsu told him his chakra distribution was still far from adequate when using the jutsu.

He entered his classroom for the final time as he went over everything he did in the past week. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't realize he was blocking the door after having stepped into the room. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a rough voice address him.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here? You're only supposed to be here if you passed the graduation exam." Inuzuka Kiba had called him out. His ninken partner Akamaru yipping in agreement with his partner.

"Don't worry Kiba; I passed after Iruka-sensei let me take a make-up exam." Naruto replied. "I even got a hitai-ate see?" He finished with a grin while pointing to his left bicep to show his hitai-ate.

Just as Kiba was about to reply, the door in the back of the classroom suddenly slid open. Stuck in the door were two girls, one with pink hair and the other a platinum blonde. They had apparently raced to the classroom to be the first to sit by the school heart throb Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto seeing what was going on did a quick scan of the classroom for the Uchiha only to find him seated next to Aburame Shino.

'No doubt an attempt to get away from the fan-girls.' Naruto felt sorry for the Uchiha heir, no one deserved the horror that is a horde of fan-girls.

Naruto, deciding that he wanted to get through the day in one piece, sat one row behind the Uchiha next to Shikamaru. Sure he wanted to speak with Sakura, but when she was competitive like this, he tended to have to nurse a couple of lumps on his head.

Shikamaru, having woken from his nap with the now horde of girls looking to get the seat next to the Uchiha, watched as Naruto took the seat next to him. He then noticed the katana on Naruto's back and let his curiosity get the better of him.

"Oh, hey Naruto. What's with the sword, you didn't use to carry it around before." Shikamaru cursed his own curiosity as it was always too troublesome to interact with the blonde next to him.

"What, this thing? I just thought it would be cool, ya know?" Naruto answered. He had decided the night before that it would be for the best if he kept Zangetsu a secret for now. His encounter with Ebisu had taught that the element of surprise and being constantly underestimated would only help his ninja career. With a muttered 'troublesome' Shikamaru laid his head back in his arms.

As the horde grew, the class steadily got louder. Sasuke was becoming annoyed with the girls that never seemed to leave him alone. He even sat with Shino just to try to avoid them dammit! Poor Shino on the other hand had so little presence he was almost sat on by one of the 'Sasuke fan-girls' if he hadn't spoken up. The girl, upon realizing that she almost sat on the bug boy, promptly shot up and ran out the door screaming about needing a shower to get clean. This left poor Shino sulking in his seat muttering about how no one ever seems to notice him. As the horde finally started to resort to violence, no one noticed a certain Hyuga glaring at the cloud of dust that was a horde of fan-girls fighting over a chair.

This was the scene Umino Iruka happened upon when he arrived in his classroom. A quick scan of the classroom showed that Kiba was cheering and collecting bets from other boys in class, excited at the thought of a buch girls fighting all the while muttering about setting up a mud ring, Naruto was also cheering (for Sakura), Shikamaru had already gone back to sleep, Chouji, who was seated next to Shikamaru was just starting his third bag of chips, Shino was still sulking and Sasuke was silently pleading for help while trying to maintain a façade of indifference. Hinata was across the aisle not so discreetly shooting a death glare at the mass of girls that was the Uchiha fan club.

"Alright students settle down so we can start." Iruka said as he watched the scene in front of him. When he realized no one was listening he decided to use his patented demon head genjutsu to get their attention.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET IN YOUR SEATS YOU BRATS!"

* * *

_Five minutes later_

After everyone had sorted themselves out, leaving a triumphant Sakura sitting next to a fuming Sasuke, Iruka had decided to start.

"Alright class; starting today you are all shinobi of Konoha. I can't tell you how proud I am of each and everyone one of you, but the world is a huge place so work hard and do your best! Today you will be placed into three man teams and you will be led by a jonin instructor. Pay attention while I announce your teams. Team 1 will be…"

As Iruka read off the teams, Naruto was having a conversation with Zangetsu.

'What do you think Zangetsu? Should I tell my teammates about you?'

**_"Naruto that decision is up to you. Sooner or later they will see you release your Shikai, and with you constantly leaking Reiatsu it would not surprise me if your teammates begin to awaken their own zanpaktou."_**

'I guess you have a point. They'll eventually see me using you so I might as well be honest about it.' Naruto replied and was about to say more when his attention was drawn to Iruka.

"… Team Seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke your jonin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka was about to continue when he was interrupted by Sakura.

"Sensei, didn't Naruto fail the test? How is he even here, let alone being placed on a team? No offense Naruto." He was annoying sure but she didn't hate him; he was a nice guy even if he is a little clueless.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan." Naruto waved it off, it was a fair question after all.

Iruka decided to answer with the cover the Hokage came up with when the matter was brought up.

"Naruto was given a supplementary exam after the Hokage and I looked into why he was have so much trouble performing the clone jutsu. After we found that his large reserves made the clone jutsu impossibility for him, Hokage gave Naruto a supplementary exam to see if Naruto is capable of performing the duties of a genin. Thanks to this supplementary exam Naruto's grade was enough to pass and graduate."

Sakura, satisfied with the answer, nodded and just sat back down. Iruka continued reading the last teams.

"Team Eight will consist of Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino your jonin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai." Iruka continued. Sakura took a good look at her new teammates. She was ecstatic at having Sasuke on her team but Naruto was a question mark. Sure he occasionally asked her on dates, but beyond his love for ramen not much was known about the blonde.

"Team Ten will be Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino, you jonin leader will be Sarutobi Asuma. Okay class that's it for your teams. You will be meeting your jonin sensei here after lunch, so until then you're dismissed." Iruka finished before leaving to have his own lunch.

Naruto hearing they were dismissed for lunch decided now would be a good time to get to know his new teammates better.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, wanna head to Ichiraku's with me, we can grab lunch and get to know each other." Naruto suggested hoping to at least get Sakura to agree.

"Sorry, but I have some research to do." Sasuke said as he walked out of the classroom.

Naruto turned to Sakura expecting to hear a negative answer after he heard Sasuke decline.

Sakura was torn, on one hand she wanted to run after Sasuke and offer to help with his research and maybe get closer to him; on the other hand here was a chance to peel some layers off of the mystery that was named Uzumaki Naruto. Her curiosity getting the better of her she decided that since they were on the same team she would have plenty of chances to get closer to Sasuke.

"Sure Naruto, let's go. Don't get the wrong idea though this isn't a date."

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, maybe we can go next time with- wait what?" Naruto was so caught off guard that he was already dismissing her rejection only to realize that she agreed to lunch with him, albeit as teammates, but its progress at least.

* * *

_Ichiraku's Ramen Stand_

After watching Naruto put away five bowls of ramen in two minutes, Sakura was both amazed and terrified. Deciding she had seen enough of the spectacle, she got his attention and asked about what had her curiosity piqued.

"Naruto," she started. "If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you pass the graduation exam?"

Naruto, who was about half way through his sixth bowl when Sakura spoke, quickly finished his current bowl and answered her.

"Um… Hokage-jiji saw that I had too much chakra for the **bunshin no jutsu** and had me learn a different jutsu." Naruto said trying to be evasive.

"Can I ask you something though?" Naruto began, and when Sakura nodded an affirmative he continued. "Now that we're on the same team, what do you think about our team?"

"Sasuke-kun is probably the strongest on the team. He's so cool and strong…" She immediately began fan-girling over the Uchiha.

'There she goes…' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

"Alright, I kinda figured that was what you were going to say about Sasuke, but what about me?"

Sakura was initially surprised at the interruption, but she thought about the question Naruto asked her for a second before answering.

"You know, if you had asked me about a week ago, I would have said something like 'you would just get in the way of Sasuke and I' and would have gone off of what I saw in the academy and said you would have been the weak link on the team." At those words, Naruto's shoulders slumped a little bit, but his attention shot back to the girl when continue. "Now though, I honestly don't know. You didn't act like your usual self today in class, and when Iruka-sensei said you had too much chakra to make a **bunshin**; I realized I had been underestimating you. I guess I don't know enough about you to be able to make an honest opinion."

"Come to think of it maybe I don't know Sasuke-kun as much as I think I do. But I promise as a teammate, I'll try to get to know both of you much better, okay." She added with a determined look in her eyes.

Naruto smiled. Not too many people had made the effort to get to know him; they usually began to ignore him when they learned who he was. He understood now though why that was but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

He looked over at the pink haired girl only to notice that she had barely touched her ramen.

"Hey Sakura-chan," he started, getting her attention. "Are you gonna finish that?" He asked pointing at her bowl.

"Oh, um no, you can have it Naruto. I'm on a diet so I can't eat too much anyway."

"Thanks Sakrua-chan!" Naruto took the bowl and finished it in a flash. "But you know, Sakura-chan, if you're going to be an effective ninja, you can't deprive yourself of energy by dieting. You're pretty enough that you shouldn't worry about things like diets, your forehead even adds to your charm!"

Naruto suddenly stood up and placed some money on the counter enough for both their meals before he started to head out.

"I'll see you in class Sakura-chan. I've gotta work some of this ramen off before we meet sensei." With those parting words Naruto was gone leaving a blushing Sakura in at the stand and a giggling Ayame behind the counter.

'Who knew Naruto could be so smooth' Ayame thought as she watched the pinkette leave the stand in a daze.

'Baka Naruto! Saying something like that in public.' Sakura thought. She didn't realize she had a small smile on her face.

* * *

_Academy rooftop_

Atop the academy one student sat on the railing of the rooftop. He was currently watching Hyuga Hinata interact with her teammates. He didn't know when he developed an interest in her. This was the scene Naruto stumbled on when he landed on the rooftop.

He took a look at what the other boy was staring at so intently and he smirked.

"So, Sasuke, what kind of research are you doing here?"

Sasuke was so surprised at the sudden intrusion he fell off of the railing. Luckily, he landed on a branch in a nearby tree, though this did not stop Naruto from rolling on the rooftop laughing at Sasuke's reaction.

After Sasuke was back on the rooftop, and Naruto had stopped laughing at his misfortune, he shot a glare at the blonde.

"What do you want dobe?"

"I was on my way back to class but then I saw you," He took a glance at the Hyuga below. "So, this is what you're researching?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Sasuke just blushed red. He didn't expect Naruto of all people to find out about his new interest.

"Don't you tell anyone dobe!" Sasuke threatened.

"Relax, it's not like your fan-girls will listen to me anyway, but I gotta ask, why Hinata and when did this happen?"

"I guess it started when I wanted to try my taijutsu against her **Gentle Fist**, next thing I know we're training together after classes. As for why, maybe because she doesn't treat me like the rest of the girls in class, they only see me as the Uchiha heir but she just sees Sasuke, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it, don't worry I won't tell anyone. Let's get back to class our sensei should be here soon."

"Hey dobe," Sasuke called out to the blonde before he could get back inside the building. "You better be over for dinner tonight. Mom was upset when you didn't show up last week."

Naruto smiled. His weekly dinners with the last remaining Uchiha gave him a sense of what having a family was like and he cherished every moment of it.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Besides I don't wanna miss out on anymore of Mikoto-bachan's cooking!"

With that settled the two boys headed back to their classroom.

* * *

_Two hours later, Classroom 106_

Two hours! They were waiting for their sensei for two freaking hours! Naruto was so irritated he began pacing at the front of the classroom. Sakura wasn't much better and Sasuke had a scowl on his face. Team Seven was not a happy bunch, so when Naruto suggested a prank neither of his teammates objected.

After Naruto set up the eraser in the door, he decided to get back in his seat.

"Do you really think that'll fool a jonin?" Sasuke asked skeptical about the prank.

"Doesn't matter, it'll teach him not to be late!" Naruto responded.

* * *

_Outside the classroom_

Hatake Kakashi had used the day to better understand his new students. He even spoke to both Uchiha Mikoto and the Haruno parents to gauge their attitude of Naruto and was pleased with the results. After touring his student's homes and his meeting with the Hokage, Kakashi could see the potential in his team. He spent the rest of the day reading his precious _Icha Icha Paradise_ before he was reminded by one of the Hokage's personal ANBU that he still had to meet his team.

As he came to the right classroom he saw the eraser lodged in the doorframe.

When he opened the door he caught the eraser in his hand before stepping inside the classroom. What he didn't see was trip wire set in front of the door or the explosive paint tag on the ceiling that it was connected to. He was suddenly covered in orange paint. He looked at his team with a blank look on his face.

'Ehh? He fell for it!?' Team Seven looked wide eyed at their jonin sensei. They could not believe their jonin-sensei had fallen for that.

Kakashi meanwhile was inwardly impressed by the ingenuity of the prank.

'Double layer trap setting. Impressive but I expect nothing less of Konoha's Prankster King.'

"My first impression of you guys…" Kakashi started as he watched his student's reaction. "I hate you." Team Seven all face faulted at his words.

"Meet me on the roof." Kakashi stated after getting the reaction he was looking for, before disappearing with a puff of smoke.

* * *

_Academy Rooftop_

When the three genin all got to the roof they were surprised to see Kakashi leaning on the railing of the rooftop completely spotless. They just chalked that up to Kakashi using a **h****enge **to look normal.

"Alright now that you are all here, why don't we start introductions?"

Sakura raised her hand to get his attention. "Why don't you start sensei? So we know what to say."

"Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes, hmm, I don't have any. Dreams for the future, I never thought about it. Hobbies…" Kakashi trailed off with a far off look.

'So all we got was his name…'the three genin thought at the same time with a sweat drop.

"Alright, now it's your turn. Blondie is first."

'Well sensei if you won't tell us anything I can play along.' Naruto thought before he started.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen but my favorite is Ichiraku's. My dislikes are waiting the three minutes for my ramen. My hobbies include tasting new ramen. My dream is to be the greatest hokage!"

Kakashi nodded before looking at Sakura.

"Pinky's next."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Who I like is…" she glanced at Sasuke. Though she didn't fully understand why an image of Naruto flashed through her mind. "My dreams for the future…" She got redder and hid her face in her hands and squealed. "My hobbies include…" She trailed off; curiously she had a drip of blood coming down from her nose.

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi interrupted what was no doubt a fantasy.

Suddenly Sakura recovered from her daydreaming with a fire in her eyes.

"Ino-pig!" she suddenly yelled.

"Okay," Kakashi was surprised by her sudden outburst. "…your turn sulky." Kakashi said as he turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke was not happy to hear the nickname scowled.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have many likes and dislikes. My hobby is training. As for my dream, I'll restore the honor of the Uchiha clan."

"Good," Kakashi said, "Now that we have that out of the way, we can talk about our mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission sensei." Naruto asked excited at the thought of a dangerous mission.

"We'll be doing some survival training."

"Why are doing more training if we're supposed to be doing a mission? We've had plenty of survival training in the academy already." Sakura asked not quite understanding.

Kakashi began to giggle, which unsettled the three genin.

"What's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked a little irritated. She felt like he was laughing at them.

"Your survival training will determine if you become geinin or be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said still giggling away.

"What!?"

* * *

**I've always found it odd that, without realizing it, Team Seven didn't give any info to Kakashi that he didn't already know when they were doing their own introductions. This is just my take on why Naruto does his intro about ramen. So, we are now nearing the end of the intro arc. While I've stuck closely to canon to this point, it is difficult to deviate too much this early, hopefully as I get further into the story you'll start to see some major deviations. Now I'll be adding my own twist to the bell test and hopefully throw in some good character development as well (or atleast give you a glimpse of how I want to develop my characters). I will be doing the wave arc, I just feel that the arc was so influential to Naruto's growth as a character that I can't see a good reason to throw it out. Now I have decided that both Sasuke and Sakura will be getting Zanpaktou and have a pretty good idea of which ones I'll be giving them, but I am open to suggestions if you guys can give me a compelling reason they should get that particular Zanpaktou. Just leave your suggestions in a review or pm me. I'm open to all suggestions, but Kyoka Suigetsu and Ryujin Jakka are off limits (I have plans for those two in particular). Anyway please review.  
**


End file.
